Season 9 Predictions
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: Not really a story. More like a theory. A very carefully-crafted & long-winded theory. Thar be SPOILERS! ahead...but then again, this is all conjecture. So dive in if you wish...but be warned, Whouffaldi shippers: Ye may not like what ye read. Also, it should be noted that I have absolutely *no personal knowledge whatsoever* of what will happen in the real show. Just guessing here.


**Season 9 Predictions –March 27, 2015**

**So, here's how I believe Season 9 will go...more or less. Not going for details, really...just the overall big picture...the underlying scheme. Here are my theories and why they work. Oh yeah, SPOILER ALERT! BIG TIME! So turn away now, or forever hold your peace!**

**And I apologize in advance to the Whouffaldi shipper complex...I've got nothing against 12 &amp; Clara or that lovely, adorable ship you've got going...I'm just warning you that you're not going to like this very much. Please don't roast me alive...and please don't sue me. This is just a theory.**

There will be a weird triangle between Missy, Clara, &amp; the Doctor. Not necessarily a "love" triangle, but a twisted three-way standoff that I believe will start in "The Magician's Apprentice" &amp; "The Witch's Familiar", and brew throughout the series, which will then culminate in the series finale two-parter. **Also, side note: Both those titles refer to Clara.**

I believe that Missy will make some sort of deal with Clara or will force Clara to cooperate with her devious plans to torture the Doctor in exchange for information and his whereabouts in order to keep tabs on him.

Or...Missy will coerce Clara into helping her by offering Clara something she's always wanted, whatever that might entail...whether that be bringing Danny back to life or possibly something with Orson...or maybe Missy kidnaps one of Clara's family members and Clara will have no choice but to comply with her demands.

Also, I believe that throughout the series, Clara will inevitably turn evil herself; in essence, she will become the villain. Clara has proven to be both a control freak and a compulsive liar and has already betrayed the Doctor's trust once in "Dark Water" when she threw his keys into a volcano...granted, it didn't actually happen, but who's to say she won't do something like it again in order to get what she really wants as part of a bargain with Missy?

As a result of this deal being made, in order to assuage her growing guilt for lying to the Doctor more and more, she will do everything &amp; anything to impress him and to get him to trust her.

I definitely foresee a lot more tension and possible "romantically-tinged" moments that we've come to expect from them...maybe even a real kiss? The saddest part being that it will be a lie.

Meanwhile, the Doctor will come to suspect Clara and be suspicious of her motives, but only just. He doesn't want to accuse her of anything because of his high regard for her. So he keeps it to himself for most of the time...but it's always there, in the back of his mind: Will Clara betray him again? And what will he do if she does?

Also, on a different note, he realizes that he won't ever be able to outright **kill** Missy himself, mostly out of pity and a sense of loneliness. She is, after all, the only other Time Lord that exists outside of his home world, which is still very lost. On some level, I think he's tired of fighting and wants to forgive her/him and start over as friends. This notion will eventually cause part of the situation in the finale.

Which brings me to my conclusion: that, during the finale, Missy will reveal to the Doctor that Clara has been her accomplice this whole time, that she has betrayed the Doctor's secrets to her. I also think Missy, being a liar herself, will take back all the promises she made to Clara. This will then trigger a standoff in which I think Clara &amp; Missy will try to kill each other. And I think one of them will succeed...but that the Doctor will attempt to intervene, possibly getting himself seriously injured in the process. I believe that Clara, in her anger, will kill Missy...or at least she will be forced into a new regeneration while the Doctor deals with the aftermath.

And so...when all this happens, the Doctor realizes that this was what Missy wanted all along, that she has succeeded in turning his best friend against him...that she, although "dead", has still won...and now, he has to figure out what to do with Clara...What should he do? Stun her? Imprison her? Send her packing? Or will he be forced into killing his own companion?

One thing's for sure...their relationship will never be the same again. He will be devastated by the loss of Missy, his oldest friend and fellow Time Lord, but perhaps even **destroyed** by the level of betrayal that Clara has sunk to for her own selfish needs...and that he couldn't save her soul from becoming so evil. I think it will haunt him. I think he may kill her then...or perhaps something far worse...he will abandon her, and forbid her from ever looking for him again.

So...there you have it. Those are my thoughts regarding this Season. All of them based upon notes, photos, videos, observations, emerging patterns, and basically everything that I have seen throughout this past season regarding Moff's writing styles, subtle hints or teasers, and most importantly, the character development of the new Scottish Doctor and Clara, especially.

And like I said, I've got nothing against the Whouffle or Whouffaldi folks...in point of fact, I have come to adore watching their relationship blossom as much as any fan would...it really breaks my heart to think any of this may happen...but nor am I naive enough to think that the Doctor will ever be able to keep Clara for himself. They all go away, in the end. He has to move on. It's just the way it is.

Besides that, though, if anything, the happier episodes like "Last Christmas", only make me more suspicious of Clara...add to the fact that the Doctor was suspicious of her even in his 11th form, going so far as to call her "a trick or a trap" in "Journey to the Center of the TARDIS". And I don't deny the romantic tension-far from it-I wholeheartedly think they have grown to love each other in a deep, bonding, affectionate sort of way that you do when you know someone for such a long period of time, but I strongly believe that Clara is still hiding something from the Doctor...that she is no innocent human woman. "Flatline" proved this when the Doctor said to her, "You were an exceptional Doctor Clara, but goodness had nothing to do with it."

Clara is becoming more and more like the Doctor every time she travels with him, and this is **not** turning into a good thing. She is still grieving for Danny...her life is falling apart on Earth because of the events that happened in "Dark Water" &amp; "Death in Heaven". I think that she is on a slippery slope now...and that it will only take the right kind of push for her to fall into the "villain" category soon, to the detriment of herself &amp; the Doctor. It's like the closer she gets to him, the worse off it gets...for everyone involved. But because she's so addicted to him and the adventures, she can't help but stay.

I strongly believe that we will see her life unravel in the Season 9 finale, as well as the Doctor's life.

I think the Doctor will be forced into making what is quite possibly the worst kind of choice imaginable...Missy or Clara? Will he try to save them both? Or neither one? Or will he do what he's always done: run away? Or will he be forced into saving the universe from _them_?

**So, yeah...I'm really excited to see if any of my theories pan out...but to be perfectly honest &amp; frank, I sort of hope I'm wrong. I prefer not knowing, I prefer to be surprised. Still, can't deny that it would be kind of cool if I find out I'm right for some of it...just sayin'. So...what do you all think? Am I a complete crackpot? Or does any of this sound vaguely possible? Good or bad, I'd love to know! So leave me all the comments you want and when the time comes, we will see for ourselves what Moff's got in store for us for Season 9! Cheers! -AMysteriousWoman711**

**P.S.-I really, really miss the mini-sodes &amp; teaser trailers and Doctor Who Confidential...and all the silly videos they used to do to promote the show. Seems like they've given up on all of it lately. I guess I just wish I knew why. (Best guess: scheduling conflicts and/or budget constraints.) Still, I think it'd be nice if they did a few with Peter &amp; Jenna, like they used to do with her &amp; Matt. Just a few scattered here &amp; there...that's all I want. I bet it would make fans very happy, indeed.**


End file.
